


When You're Home

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Series: Willas Tyrell/Sansa Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: Sansa Stark begins working for her best friend Margaery's brother, Willas Tyrell. Neither had seen the other in years and both are taken aback by the sudden attraction they feel for each other. Feelings and eventually smut happen.(Based on a storyline I'm working up with a couple friends. Figured I'd put it in fic form because who doesn't love these two?)





	1. Sansa - First Day on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I picture Tom Hiddleston as Willas. Hence the focus on his height and voice. The voice will come into play later ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Please leave comments/constructive criticism, I love bettering my writing :)

“Are you sure I look alright?”

“Sansa, you look beautiful. You're going to impress everyone.”

“Willas is the only one I care about impressing. He's the boss, I need to be presentable. Besides, will he even remember me?”

Sansa turns back and forth in the mirror, smoothing out the pale blue dress her best friend Margaery had fit her in. She was starting her first day at the Tyrell corporation in a couple of hours, and she wanted to look good for her first day.

“You practically grew up with us. He's going to remember you, trust me. If anything you'll probably catch his eye.”

The mischievous tone in her voice causes Sansa to turn and look at the blonde, eyes narrowing. “What are you up to, Marg?”

Margaery places a hand on her chest. “Who, /me/?”

“Yes you. Are you trying to set us up? Because that's weird. I've known him forever, and sure I haven't seen him in awhile but like… no.” Willas was Margaery's oldest brother and the current president of Tyrell Corp. He was the quietest of the 4 siblings, and while he was always kind to Sansa they'd never really gotten along. “Loras was more my type, but I am very clearly not his.”

Margaery chuckles at that. “He and Renly are good together. And Willas has changed, I think you'll be surprised. But never mind that, you look amazing. Which is good, because you're going to be late if you don't leave.” She watches Sansa scurry for the door, her lips curving up in the signature smirk she often wore.

“Good luck!”

\--

A wave of nervousness washes over Sansa as she steps out of her car, staring up at the incredibly tall building which she could now call her place of business. This job wouldn't have been possible without Margaery's help, and she was thankful since it was exactly the opportunity needed to help her figure out if she truly wanted to own her own business someday. She'd be even more nervous if she didn't know her new manager - or maybe that's what /was/ making her nervous.

The building is ornately decorated, the floors covered in marble and a distinct floral theme on many of the visible surfaces. Not a surprise, considering the Tyrells were known for their rose sigil.

Stepping out on the top floor, the sound of heels clicking on the floor fill the room as Sansa is led to the last office, the receptionist knocking twice before opening the door.

“Mr. Tyrell? Miss Stark is here for her first day.”

Sansa's eyes widen slightly as the receptionist steps aside, the sight one she was not expecting. The young, curly headed teenage boy she knew growing up was gone. In his place was a tall, /very/ tall man, slender and professional, with his hair slicked back and his suit perfectly tailored to his body. His eyes meet hers as Sansa steps forward, and the smile that appears on his lips sends a shiver down her spine.

He's absolutely gorgeous.

“Sansa, hello. It's been too long.” He stands, awkwardly, and Sansa suddenly remembers the accident that severely crippled his ability to walk. How could she forget? She didn't let any of that show, however, matching his smile as she takes his outreached hand in hers, shaking it firmly. His voice wraps around her like a warm blanket and suddenly any nervousness she felt is gone as they both sit down. “You look wonderful.”

“Willas. It's so good to see you! You look…” Amazing. Gorgeous. Beautiful. “... great! Thank you so much for this.”

“No, the pleasure is mine! I've heard nothing but good things from both the University and, of course, my sister.” God, his voice. It's hard for Sansa to focus on anything he actually says, especially when he's watching her so intently. “So the job is fairly simple. To start, you'll be my personal assistant. Setting appointments and meetings, getting paperwork together, that sort of thing. Occasionally I'll have you pick up some coffee if we get tired.” He grins, and she has to mentally tell herself to chill the fuck out. “I'll teach you the ins and outs of what I do as well.”

Sansa nods, crossing her legs in the chair and placing her hands on the exposed knee, thumbs circling each other as she listens. It wasn't the most glamorous job, but she'd not only be working for one of the most prestigious businesses in Westeros, but she'd be able to learn from the best.

"... Sansa?"

Her eyes snap up, and she suddenly realizes she's been daydreaming. "Yes?"

"I asked if that suits you. The job, the description."

God, she's an idiot. She can feel a warmth spreading in her cheeks, something she's sure makes her look even more idiotic. If Willas thought so, though, he didn't show it. If she didn't know better, she'd say his smile widened a bit.

"It does! Yes. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous I guess." _Stop looking at me like that, I don't think I can take it._ "Am I starting everything today?"

"I'm glad to hear it. And yes, today will be mostly paperwork and a tour of the building, just so you can settle in and get acquainted. Tomorrow we'll begin with training." He smiles that damn smile again as he slowly stands, gripping his cane as he does. "Welcome to the team, Miss Stark. Hopefully you won't get too bored with me, as we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Sansa stands and returns the smile, allowing her eyes to portray more than they should for a mere moment. "That won't be a problem at all, Mr. Tyrell."


	2. Willas - More Than Just Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas tries to figure out his newfound attraction, and a HUGE opportunity arises.
> 
> Another chapter of background/buildup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really feeling this fic so the next part may be up tonight, if not then definitely soon! <3

If Willas had been told that he'd be incredibly distracted all day due to a certain redhead coming in to work for him, he wouldn't have believed it for a second. He'd known Sansa Stark his entire life; why would he suddenly notice her now?

Only, that's exactly what happened. Last time he'd seen her she was maybe 16? 17? And he was 24. Now /she's/ 24 and he's 31, and the sight of her grown up and mature took his breath away. So much so, in fact, that he had his assistant go over starting paperwork with her early so he could collect his thoughts.

_She's Margaery's best friend, Willas. She'll never see you like that. She was always after Loras, never you._

Granted, Loras was gay, but that wasn't the point. She was young and beautiful; he was past 30 and crippled. They weren't even on the same planet.

His mind is swimming with thoughts of work and Sansa as he pulls into the driveway of the Tyrell manor, feeling a sense of relief when he sees his sister's car parked in her spot. He pulls in and slowly makes his way inside, greeted by a voice coming from the living room.

"If that's my big brother, come here."

Willas follows the voice to see his sister sitting on the couch, two glasses of whiskey next to her and her signature smirk on her lips. He's glad to see her, as always, especially since she's the one he can most easily speak with.

Once settled in his favorite chair with the glass of whiskey in hand, he gives Margaery a tired smile. "I'm glad you're here. It was a good day, but a long one."

"So I've heard." She crosses her legs, taking a long sip from her glass. "How did Sansa's first day go? I helped her pick that outfit out, you know."

He smiles inadvertently at the mention of Sansa's name, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. Surely that /must/ be the whiskey. "She did wonderfully. I'm sure she's going to be a great addition to the business."

_That blue dress was perfect, it brought out the blue in her eyes and the red in her hair. Her smile lit up the room and I can't stop thinking about it. I can't work with her, I'm going to fall in love with her._

Margaery's eyebrow quirks upwards, and for a moment Willas wonders if he accidentally said that out loud. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your cheeks were red due to the alcohol. But they didn't flush until I mentioned Sansa's name." She bites back a smirk. "She really did make a good impression, didn't she?"

 _She was a goddamn angel._ Willas chuckles and shakes his head. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" He smiles, releasing a soft sigh. "She is beautiful, yes. She's a woman now and I did notice. However, she's your best friend and more importantly, in this case, my assistant. It's not appropriate."

The silence that fills the air for a good few moments is so thick that Willas jumps slightly when Margaery begins speaking again. "I never mentioned dating her, Willas. Seems like you two really hit it off."

Her tone is teasing, something Willas finds oddly soothing in the midst of his inner turmoil. "Just take it a day at a time. Instant attraction is a thing, and Sansa most likely returned it if I know her." She stands and leans down, kissing her brother on the cheek. "I know you'll make excellent work partners, at least to start. Who knows where life will take you?"

Willas nods, squeezing her hand gently before letting her go. "Goodnight, Marg. Sleep tight."

\--

The next few months fly by for both Willas and Sansa. She learns the job quickly, helping Willas around the office in more ways than he even anticipated. She would often stay late with him to do paperwork or tidy up, something he silently hoped was so that she could spend more time with him. He was definitely enjoying her company more and more, and he often wondered if the glances, small hand touches, and gentle teasing meant more to him than to her, if only because he couldn’t fathom this bright, beautiful young woman having any sort of romantic feelings for him.

The job was generally low-key, up until this morning when he received a call from King’s Landing. Renly Baratheon, the youngest of the Baratheon brothers, would be coming into town to go over a possible business merger. Something like this would be incredible for the Tyrells, and they set up a dinner arrangement at 7PM at the local Dornish restaurant. There was much to be done, however, and Willas couldn’t do it alone.

Glancing up from his phone, he sees Sansa walk into the office, her smile brightening when she sees him in a way that makes his chest tighten. How could one woman be so beautiful?

“Sansa! Good morning, my dear. I have a favor I must ask of you.”

“Good morning, Willas! What can I do for you?”

He ushers her over, motioning for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. “I received a call from Baratheon Enterprises this morning. They’re sending Renly over to meet with us in regards to a possible merger, and we’re having dinner tonight at 7. However, I need help with getting the paperwork ready, and I’ll need someone there --”

“I’m free, tell me what to do.”

He grins at that. “What did I do to deserve you?” The blush that forms on her cheeks is enough to elicit a small chuckle from his lips. “Would you mind staying with me until we have to leave? I know it’s later than usual but that way we can make sure we’re ready. I absolutely cannot mess this up.”

Sansa smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder in a kind gesture, yet it sends a shiver down his arm all the same. “If anyone can do this, it’s you, Willas Tyrell. Now let’s get to work.”


	3. Sansa - Appetizers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas asks Sansa to accompany him to a work dinner to sign a possible merger with Renly Baratheon. Things don't go according to plan, and Sansa and Willas find themselves growing closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love this chapter, if only because I love touches as a love language. Plus, longing and angst.

Working for the Tyrells was something Sansa never thought she’d ever do, but now that she does she can’t picture herself anywhere else. She loves being kept busy, the view from the office, and of course, Willas himself. The man was beautiful, brilliant, funny, sweet, kind… there weren’t enough words in the world to describe him. She couldn’t believe she’d ever looked at another Tyrell when Willas was in the room.

But besides all of /that/, he was a wonderful boss. He made sure she took her break every day, never made her feel bad for asking questions. She loved staying late with him so she could just enjoy his company, his warmth, his voice. Gods, that /voice/. So of course, when he asked her to accompany him for an important business dinner, how could she say no? If anything it was just more time with Willas.

The workday had gone quickly, and soon it was just the two of them. She had brought a fancier dress with her to wear to dinner, and it happened to fit her in a way that definitely suited her body. She could feel Willas’s eyes on her form as she worked at his desk, getting the paperwork together. Soon enough, it was time.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know it's tedious, but I promise I'll make it up to you as a thank you."

Sansa had many ideas, however she merely smiles and shakes her head in response. "It's no problem! Honestly getting away from the house is nice, and I'll never turn down Dornish food. I'd rather be here."

The chuckle that escapes Willas's lips make it clear that he doesn't believe her, but she doesn't mind. She's spending more time with him, alone time especially, and she'll take as much as she can get.

Tucking the papers in an envelope, Sansa places them in her bag and turns to see Willas holding his arm for her to take. Gods, is she seriously blushing again? Of course she takes it, unable to hide the smile that's now covering her face as they make their way to the elevator. Once inside Sansa presses the button to the lobby, and she realizes he isn't letting go of her arm. She gently squeezes it in response, enjoying even just his touch.

"Sansa."

His voice is gentle, yet serious. "This shouldn't take long, we just need to make sure everything goes well and is signed and we'll be good to go." He turns to look at her, taller than her by a good few inches so she has to look up. They're close, closer than they've ever been, and for a moment she wonders if he'll kiss her. "And I'd like you by my side tonight at all times just in case." His gaze is steady. "Can you do that for me?"

The door opens, yet he doesn't move. He's not in any way forceful, and Sansa can't help but smile. "Of course. There's nowhere I'd rather be, anyway. I won't leave your side unless you ask me to."

_Please, don't let me go._

"I'm glad." His smile is warm as he leads her to the car, and soon they're on their way to the restaurant. The conversation is flirtatious, with Willas tugging on a red curl and Sansa gently caressing his arm. The car comes to a sudden stop at one point, and when Sansa shifts slightly against Willas, neither make any motion to move.

All too soon the car stops, forcing both Willas and Sansa to snap back into reality. She can't help wishing it was just going to be the two of them tonight on a date, fingers intertwined and gazes locked. Unfortunately, it’s just a business dinner. The restaurant happens to be the place where her father and Robert held many a function back when she was a teenager, and back when she was with Joffrey. She shivers at the memory of even his name, pushing it out of her brain as Willas begins to speak again while holding out a hand to help her out of the car.

“Here’s a tip for you. It’s good to know who you’re dealing with. Take this, for example; if I was meeting with Robert or Stannis, it wouldn’t be in a flashy place like this. This is more Renly’s taste.”

He was not wrong in that regard. Robert had generally only held functions here for the clients. Afterward, he’d go over to get trashed at some dive bar nearby. “That makes sense, honestly. It’s hard to believe Renly is a Baratheon sometimes.” She chuckles softly and squeezes his hand before taking his arm again, waiting until they’re following the waitress to their table to speak. “If it were Stannis, I’d say a steakhouse. If Robert, a strip club.”

They reach their table as she finishes speaking, causing Willas to stifle his laugh into a strange coughing sound. She’d never been this far back in the restaurant before; it was secluded, most likely for business transactions such as this one. Her eyes scan the area as she shrugs off her coat, and for the second time she can feel Willas’s eyes on her form. Something about it just sparks confidence in her.

“When you’re settled, put the paperwork on the table so we have it out. And pick a wine, any wine. Something… vintage.”

“Got it. Any preference? Dry, sweet?”

“You choose, Sansa. I trust you.”

10 minutes later, Sansa and Willas are drinking their first glass, keeping an eye on the clock. 7:00, on the dot. The clock continues to tick as Sansa and Willas chat, their conversation slowing as they both grow more nervous. Soon, an hour has passed.

“Sansa. Can you check the phone please? I hope we have word as to why he has not yet arrived.”

Nodding, Sansa grabs her bag and pulls out his work phone (which she generally keeps when they’re together), her face going white when she turns on the screen.

1 missed call  
1 voicemail  
1 email

She dials the voicemail, biting her lip in an old nervous habit when Renly’s voice exits the speaker. Willas leans in to hear as well, causing the two to suddenly be VERY close.

“H-Hello? Ah, shit, your phone is probably on silent. Willas, it’s Renly. Look, we’re going to have to reschedule, I’m so sorry. It’s… fuck, 5:00? The weather here has been insane and they canceled all flights for the afternoon and evening. I’ll be free next week, call me when you can so we can reschedule. Thanks.”

Willas sits back in his chair, a look on his face that Sansa had never seen before. It was almost a look of… Sadness? No, defeat. “I… Damn. Sansa, I am so sorry.”

Sansa furrows her brow, putting the phone sound back on before slipping it in the bag. “Sorry for what? I’m the one who didn’t even check the phone before we left. I’m sor-”

“No, don’t. You did nothing wrong.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair, causing a normally perfect curl to fall down over his forehead. Suddenly, all Sansa can think about is running her hands through his hair. “I should have kept an eye out. I usually call to confirm my appointments like this, I don’t know what I was thinking!”

You were distracted by me. The realization makes her stomach sink. If I weren’t around you would have remembered…

“Shit, I don’t know where my head is at lately. I feel like I’m constantly in a fog…”

“Hey.” Sansa leans forward, placing her hand on his arm in a way that makes him turn his head. His gaze softens when he looks at her, and for a moment she forgot what she was going to say. “It’ll be alright, Willas. Monday I’ll call him back and reschedule. As for tonight…” She holds up the wine bottle, still mostly full. “We’re already out, we’re already dressed up. Why rush? Let’s enjoy our evening.”

Willas watches her for a moment before replying, and Sansa can only assume he’s trying to figure out how to let her down nicely. Instead, he sighs and nods, finishing his wine before taking the bottle from her gently and refilling both of their glasses. “You’re right, you know. What would I do without you?”

The rest of the evening goes quickly, and before Sansa knows it they’ve polished off the entire bottle of wine as well as dinner. The alcohol definitely begins to set in for them both, as soon their chairs are scooted closer. Willas’s arm rests around the back of her chair, his fingers playing with her red curls and occasionally grazing the bare skin of her shoulder. Sansa’s hand rests on his lap, his free hand gently playing with her fingers, the conversation light and happy.

“Sansa, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?”

Her cheeks are as red as her hair, but she doesn’t care. Instead, her hand moves to rest on his thigh, squeezing gently as she leans forward. “I’m not sure. How beautiful /am/ I?”

At that he grows suddenly serious, his free hand moving to cup her face, thumb slowly caressing her cheek. He just gazes at her for a few seconds, but to Sansa it feels like a beautiful eternity. “Seeing your face at work is what gets me up some mornings. You are… ethereal, my dear.”

/That/ was not the answer she expected. She just watches him, lips parted, cheeks flushed, mind locked. Willas’s eyes flicker to her lips and the thumb on her cheek moves to slowly caress it while slowly leaning in.

_This is it. Finally!_

She mirrors the movement, eyes locked with his as they inch closer to each other, his other hand slipping up into her hair as she gently squeezes his thigh. Her eyes close as his breath touches her lips…

And suddenly, it’s gone. _Wait, what?_ Her eyes open to see Willas sitting back, eyes wide, breathing heavily as if he’s just seen a ghost.

“Sansa, I’m sorry. That was inappropriate, and… Gods, I’m so sorry.

No words. Absolutely zero words exit her lips as she tries to process exactly what happened. _We were flirting, we were touching, he was holding my godsdamned face… and then he pulled back? What did I do?_

“Please, say something.”

She looks up, eyes welling up with unwanted tears that she tries to fight back. She just shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “I… I’m fine. I’ll be…” Another breath. “I’m sorry --”

“No, please don’t be. You did nothing wrong. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have let things go that far.”

The next hour is a blur, and soon Sansa finds herself in front of her car with Willas driving away. She slowly sits in the driver’s seat, starts the car… and bursts into tears. What did she do wrong? They were SO CLOSE. Why did he pull away from her?

Would she have a job after this?

Pulling out her phone, she dials the first number she sees, and thankfully the person she wants to speak to most answers.

“Hello?”

Sniffles. “Marg? It’s --”

“Sansa? Are you alright? Why are you crying?”

Shit. “I went out to dinner with Willas for work. Renly canceled, Willas and I… talked. He almost kissed me… and then he stopped. And kept apologizing. I don’t --”

“Woah woah woah, slow down. Willas almost kissed you? Almost??”

“Yeah. I don’t know what happened…”

LOUD sigh. “Sansa, you still have your bag packed from yesterday, right?”

Frowns at the phone. “Yeah, why?”

“You’re staying the weekend with me. You need some girl time.”

“Willas lives with you, Marg. That’s a terrible idea.”

“No, it’s a GREAT idea. He’ll be gone for most of the weekend, as usual, and you and I can just hang out and relax. Well, you can tomorrow, I have a benefit in the afternoon. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Sighs again, thinking about it for a moment. Marg was right; she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I’ll be there in half an hour.”


	4. Willas - Conflicted Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas, still reeling from his moment with Sansa in the restaurant, decides he's going to use his weekend alone to figure out what to do, how to remedy this, etc.
> 
> It's kind of hard to do when she's staying at his house the entire weekend, thanks to Margaery. Fortunately, a little bit of tough love from his sister is just what he needs.

Willas Tyrell sits in the front seat of his vehicle, fingers gripping the thick leather of the steering wheel as he tries to center his mind. What happened? What /just/ happened, in the restaurant?

The evening had started off well. They’d flirted a bit more than usual, but with the circumstances it just felt… right. Her dress had swooped down part way down her back, each cinch and fold of the fabric molded perfectly to her curves. He had allowed himself to look, to watch her as she moved, to take in the true beauty of the woman named Sansa Stark.

And then… Renly. He canceled, his flight was canceled. Sansa cheered him up with wine and conversation, and soon Renly was forgotten. They ate dinner, drank wine, and made conversation as easily as if this was normal routine. He took notice in everything she did, and as they drank more wine he held back less, until he was touching her back and face and she was squeezing his thigh.

God, that thigh squeeze. Thank the gods she didn’t move her hand further up.

They had gone from flirting to… well, almost kissing. He was caressing her face, the most beautiful face he’d ever seen, gazing at those full, parted lips. She was so close, he wanted to taste them. Needed to. And was going to, until his fucking conscience kicked in.

“Fuck!” He smacks his hand on the steering wheel. Why did he stop? She was practically in his lap. Every time they were together lately, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Why the fuck did he stop?

_I can’t work with her, I’m going to fall in love with her._

The thought echos in his mind from his conversation with Margaery. It had never been said aloud, but it had never left his mind. He thought about it every morning when she walked in, blue eyes shining and bright smile warming his heart. He thought about it when she left for the day, when the office was suddenly not as bright. He thought about it when she would stay late for no reason other than what he suspected was to spend time with him.

And he absolutely thought about it when their lips almost touched, causing him to back away.

_What are we going to do? You can’t quit, you can’t let her go. But you can’t let this sit unsettled between you two._

He takes a deep breath, running a hand through his now disheveled curls. He would go home and take the weekend to focus, recenter, and have his thoughts collected when he saw Sansa on Monday. He’d cancel his weekend trip and take the time alone to allow himself to figure out what he needs to do.

The car starts and Willas makes the drive home, unaware that one parking lot over, Sansa is crying on the phone with her best friend, making plans for the weekend.

\--

“Marg? I’m home.”

“In the kitchen!”

His brow furrows in confusion as he heads to the kitchen, leaning a little extra on his cane. His bad leg was hurting him more than usual tonight; probably from the awkward way he got up after… well.

Margaery greets him with a smile, yet the look in her eyes claims she’s thinking about something. “You look frazzled. Tough night?”

She /has/ to know. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Hold on.” He shifts his weight onto his forearms, sitting on a stool before squinting at his sister. “You’re acting rather odd. What’s going on? Why are you prep--”

_Oh no._

“What, preparing breakfast for tomorrow? Sansa’s coming over, she’s staying the weekend. Why? Is that an issue?”

_Oh gods, oh no. Not now. Not after…_

“This isn’t funny.”

“And I’m not laughing.” She sets the knife down, glaring at her brother. “What the fuck, Willas? You’ve been pining after Sansa for MONTHS. She talks of nothing but you. You take her out to dinner - a business one, I know - and you /ALMOST/ kiss her?”

“Marg. I love you, but you weren’t there. You don’t know -”

“Know what, Willas? I know she works for you. I know she’s my best friend. But holy shit, you are SO dense if you don’t think that this is what’s best for you both.” She rubs her temples, taking a deep breath. “No, actually you’re right.”

/That/ takes him off guard. “What?”

“You both clearly are not on the same page in one way or another. She’s going to be here all weekend, I’m going to be gone almost all day tomorrow. Spend some time with her. /Talk/ to her. But tonight, think about what held you back from being with her. Is this something that, if ignored, will ruin things in the future? Or are you just scared?”

“Okay, hold on. Since when did you become a marriage counselor? Where is this even coming from?”

“I’m observant and I’m not an idiot.” She winks and walks around the counter, taking her brother’s hands in hers. When she meets his gaze, her tone has grown serious again. “I love you, Willas. You’re my big brother and I care about you. I also love and care about Sansa. She’s been through more than most people know about and I wouldn’t even consider helping you if I thought you wouldn’t be perfect for her. But you need to have your thoughts in order first.”

The words wash over him in a wave of emotion, knowing she’s right and that he most likely won’t be getting much sleep tonight. He’s about to ask what she means by ‘been through a lot’ when he hears a car door outside.

“Go. I’ll stall her. Collect your thoughts, I’ll see you in the morning. Get some rest.” Margaery kisses his cheek and heads for the front door as Willas makes his way to the library, closing the door as the front door opens.

He wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not tonight.

Tonight, he’d stay in his haven and figure things out.

\--

To say Willas got no sleep that night would be an understatement. If it was possible to get negative sleep, that’s somehow what happened, and it clearly showed when Willas slowly made his way into the kitchen to get breakfast the next morning.

Margaery was in a tank top and pajama pants, humming away as she cooked up the last of the eggs. She perks up when she sees him. “Morning, Willas! You look like you were run over by a truck.”

“Morning, Marg. I feel like I was.” He groans and walks over to the coffee maker, completely oblivious to the form of Sansa Stark sitting at the table behind him. He pours his cup and turns, almost spilling it on himself when he locks eyes with the young redhead. She gives him a smile, although it’s clear she didn’t get much sleep either. She’s still stunning, though. “Good morning, Sansa. Did you sleep well?”

“Morning, Willas. Not really.” Her tone isn’t sharp, just tired. Her long red hair is tied up in a loose bun, and she’s wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts. So relaxed, so pretty. “I’m assuming you didn’t either.”

“Not really, no.” He sits down at the table, waiting for Margaery to focus her attention on the food again before speaking softly, gently touching Sansa’s hand to catch her gaze. “I’d like to talk about yesterday, and a few other things. Would you be able to accompany me on a walk into the gardens this afternoon? After we eat I’m going to try to sleep for a few hours, but I’d very much like your company.”

She eyes him for a good 5 seconds, and for a moment Willas is convinced she’s going to say no. Instead, he feels her fingers gently squeeze his hand as she speaks.

“Come get me when you’re ready. Once Marg leaves I’m taking a nap as well, so afternoon works.”

The sound of a cough echoes in the room, causing Sansa and Willas to look over at a very awake, very proud-of-herself Margaery Tyrell. “Breakfast is served!”

\--

Despite the caffeine and food in his system, Willas knew he’d still need to sleep, despite his nerves. Thankfully, sleep takes him quickly, and he dreams of the woman he adores with red hair and blue eyes.

When he wakes up a couple of hours later, he knows it’s time.


	5. Sansa - In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Willas FINALLY sort their feelings out to each other, cute fluff ensues, and a couple of surprised guests pop in as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO HAPPY. I CRIED WRITING THIS ONE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY <3

Sansa awakens from her nap in the early afternoon, groaning and rubbing her eyes as she slowly sits up. Margaery was gone for the day at the benefit - she had chosen a flowy blue dress which stopped at her knees, the bottom half of the dress partially covered in gold roses for House Tyrell. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her makeup done in a way that accentuated her features. As soon as she had left, Sansa had collapsed into what felt like a mini coma.

In preparation for her afternoon meeting with Willas, she slips on a white sundress covered in yellow sunflowers, teasing the top of her hair and slipping it up into a high, red ponytail. She curled a couple of ringlets in the front and back, smiling to herself as they fall perfectly in place to frame her face. She was nervous, but not nearly as much as she thought she would be.

She steps out of the bedroom, a nervous sigh emitting from her lips as she glances towards the bedrooms down the hall. She would go in search of Willas, but in case he wasn’t ready she didn’t want to barge in. Instead, she heads out to the gardens by herself.

The Highgarden estate is known for two things; being the home of the Tyrell family, and the incredibly large rose garden in the back. The garden is split into two main areas, with paths going in and around them, each path led by rose bushes and hedges. One area is open to the sun with roses aplenty, a small gazebo to keep the sun out, and a couple of benches. The other is a conservatory, the walls made of glass and the ceiling one that could open or close, depending on what was needed. This one also had benches and chairs, and was a favorite spot of the family’s grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. Spring and summer here are notably the most beautiful, and when they were children Sansa spent much of her summers playing the gardens with Margaery, Loras, Robb, Garlan, Jon, and Arya. Willas would sometimes join, but more often than not be sitting on a bench with a book in his hand.

Waking through it now, Sansa realizes it’s more beautiful than she remembered - and much more romantic. Humming to herself, she makes her way down the path leading to the gazebo and turns to see Willas already there, book in hand. The sight makes her smile.

“It’s odd how many memories seeing you reading here brings back.”

Willas looks up, clearly surprised. “Sansa! I didn’t hear you come in. Please, sit?”

He shifts over on the bench, then hesitates. She can see he’s not sure whether or not to ask her to sit next to him. Nevertheless, she takes the seat next to him, crossing her legs as she turns her head to look at him. The bright colors of the grass and flowers only bring out the blue in his eyes, and she has a hard time not leaning in to touch him again.

Yet again, from the way he’s watching her, she can tell he wouldn’t mind if she did.

“Sansa… I have a couple of things to say. I need to you just listen first, because I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my head on straight if I don’t just get this out. Please?”

She nods, and he continues. “Last night was… inappropriate. Being with you in a setting like that… I knew the risks, yet I did nothing to stop them. In fact, I encouraged them. Because…” He takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, something Sansa notes must be a nervous tick of his. The curl that falls loose catches her eye again, but she doesn’t speak, instead continuing to listen to him with bated breath.

“... because I have feelings for you.”

Silence. _He… likes me? Holy shit. Holy SHIT. Keep it together Sansa._

“The first time I saw you after all those years when you came into my office, I knew that if I kept working with you I would fall. And I have. You’re beautiful, you’re brilliant. You’ve been patient with me and you’ve never made me feel pitiable. Your smile lights up every room you’re in, and I miss you every time you leave.”

_This can’t be happening. Willas likes me? THIS much? Holy shit. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT._

“Last night, when we were there and touching and leaning in… I wanted to kiss you so badly. I needed to. But I… It wasn’t the right time. I needed to talk to you, to figure out your feelings on all of this.” He finishes with a sigh, and Sansa can tell from the very slight way their knees are touching that he’s shivering.

So is she.

Her lips curve into a smile so wide it feels as if her cheeks may burst. She reaches out and takes his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers and bringing it to her cheek, resting it against the outside of his hand. When her eyes open again, they’re filled with tears.

“Willas, I have wanted this since that same day. The reason I’ve been staying late is just to spend more time with you. You are… a much better man than I’ve ever thought I could deserve, and it’s been killing me to not be able to tell you that. When you moved back last night, I thought that you were done with me.” She chuckles, moving to wipe the tears from her eyes when his hand finds her face first, palm resting as he caresses the tears away with his thumb. His gaze is so kind, so adoring, and she can’t help but move closer to him.

“Sansa. You know if we do this, we can’t go back to the way we were. Things will be different.”

She nods. “I know. But I want this. I want you.”

A sort of electricity fills the air as he leans in towards her, her heart pounding so hard she’s sure he can hear. She leans in as well and silently prays that she’s not deprived of this kiss as well.

One of the gods must hear her, because she’s soon met with the sensation of his lips gently pressing against hers.

The softest of noises exits her throat as their lips move together in perfect harmony, Willas’s hand moving from her cheek to her hair, fingers slipping into the roots of her hair ever so gently. Her own hand untangles with his so she can wrap her arm around his neck while his arm wraps around her waist, keeping them close. Their lips move in perfect harmony, and it’s the most beautiful thing Sansa has ever experienced.

After what feels like an eternity the kiss breaks, and Sansa can’t help but laugh in pure joy as their foreheads gently touch. She’s shaking, overcome with emotion. Her last relationship had been one of the worst things in her life, so to have something like this? It’s almost too much.

“You’re so beautiful. You’re an angel, Sansa Stark. What are you doing with me? What do you see in me?”

Sansa’s eyes flicker upwards, gazing at the face of the man she’s fallen for. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Willas Tyrell.”

With that she kisses him again, this time allowing her lips to part for his tongue. He doesn’t argue as his tongue finds hers, the kiss deepening as their arms wrap around each other, almost desperate for the other’s touch. It’s everything Sansa has ever wanted.

They stay out in the gardens for most of the afternoon, talking and kissing and touching. His lips to her nose, her fingers on his hair, his hands on her waist. They don’t hear the sound of cars approaching, or of voices walking into the mansion. Nor do they hear footsteps as Willas and Sansa stand near the fountain under the gazebo, locked in a passionate kiss.

“Well, I’ll be damned, Willas found himself a girl, Loras!”

“Is it Sansa? It better be Sansa.”

“Would you two just shut up for one second and wait for your grandmother? I’m not as fast as you kids are anymore.”

The kiss breaks abruptly as they turn to see Willas’s brothers, Loras and Garlan, and their grandmother Olenna standing in the entryway. The men are grinning like idiots while Olenna just chuckles and shakes her head, walking over to them. “It’s about godsdamned time, Willas. If I had to hear one more word about Sansa without seeing her, I was going to smack you.”

She’s more than a little embarrassed to have been caught making out with Willas in front of his brothers and grandmother, but thankfully they’re almost as much family to her as her own is. She beams and gives Olenna a hug. “I’ve missed you, Gran! It’s been too long and I always seem to come over whenever everyone’s gone.”

Olenna chuckles and hugs Willas as Sansa goes over to Garlan and Loras, both of which high five her before hugging her tight. The four catch up for a few before Sansa and Willas excuse themselves, making their way inside of the mansion and heading to the library. They end up with Willas and Sansa on the couch, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her as they read separate books. Between stolen kisses, tender touches of his fingers on her face or her hand on his leg, and the conversation, they don’t even notice (again) when Margaery walks in, a /very/ proud smirk on her face.

“Well, looks like you two made nice.” She holds up a bag, presumably filled with alcohol, and grins. “Who’s ready to celebrate?”


	6. Willas - Sweet Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff chapter of Sansa, Willas, and company on a lazy Sunday. LOTS of kisses and fluff, as well as some Tyrell family fun (minus the kisses, this isn't a Lannister story xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and smut are coming up soon, however Sansa and Willas deserved some happiness, damn it! ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! I loved writing this chapter, I have endless headcanons so to get some fluffy ones written was fun :)

Willas lies on one couch in the Tyrell living room/entertainment room, the only one awake. Loras and Garlan are asleep on the other couch, Margaery had gone to her own bedroom (which was rather difficult being that drunk), and Sansa had fallen asleep in his arms. He barely notices anything except for the beauty sleeping soundly between his long legs, her head on his chest and long red hair splayed out beneath her. She looks so peaceful, so serene. However he can't stop himself from touching her face, almost breathless.

How did he get here? What did he do to deserve such a beautiful gift?

After Margaery had caught them kissing in the library, she'd given the alcohol to Sansa to take into the living room, waiting for her to leave before giving her brother a huge hug.

"Took you long enough, dummy." Her tone was light, playful. "And congratulations, I haven't seen her this happy in years. Nor you."

And honestly? He was happy. It was evident throughout the evening as well, even when Willas was the least drunk of the group. Sansa had spent most of the evening curled up next to him or in his arms, stealing kisses from him whenever she could. He would do the same, nuzzling her neck and kissing her jaw, enjoying the small noises she made when be did. If they all hadn't been drunk, he wouldn't have been anywhere near that showy.

He couldn't help it, though. He had fallen for the eldest Stark daughter, and somehow she'd fallen for him as well.

"Mmm… my head."

Willas glances down to see Sansa stirring, furrowing her brow in pain. He had known the hangover would a bad one, and he feels bad for finding her absolutely adorable when she scrunches her face like that. She looks up to see him, and her frown turns into a tired smile.

"Hi." She leans up, pausing and frowning again. "Did… did we kiss yesterday? Like a lot? I'm trying to make sure I didn't just dream that."

Laughing, he slips a hand into her hair and pulls her more onto him, kissing her deeply. When they break she's blushing, and he realizes how much he loves that blush. "We spent most of yesterday kissing, my dear. If you forgot, I could remind you."

A wicked smirk appears on her face, and it seems that her hangover is momentarily forgotten. "Remind me a bit more? Looks like the boys aren't awake yet."

She doesn't need to ask him twice. His fingers tangle in her red locks as his hand cups her head, bringing her in for more sweet kisses. Those lips are so beautiful, so perfect, and he finds himself completely losing himself in them. Her hands begin to explore a bit, cupping his face at first before trailing down to his chest, tugging gently at the bottom of his shirt. His teeth gently tug on her lower lip, causing a soft moan to escape her throat.

Her hips gently grind on his, and he is suddenly acutely aware of how hard he is. She clearly is aware as well, breaking the kiss to gaze at him with a look that only causes him to ache.

"Is it bad that I already want more?"

His eyes search hers for a moment before he leans in to trail kisses along her jaw and chin, hands slowly moving down her back. "No, because so do I. But we shouldn't --"

"No, you shouldn't."

The voice causes both Sansa and Willas to jump, turning to see Garlan staring at them with an exhausted and grossed out look. Sansa sits up rather quickly, not giving Willas nearly enough time to shift and hide his erection. "Seriously, here?"

"We weren't going to. And how long have you been watching?"

"I literally just woke up to Sansa moaning. You guys aren't subtle."

There's that blush again. "Let's go. If my nose doesn't deceive me, Margaery is already cooking up breakfast, saint that she is. Get cleaned up, and wake Loras up while you're at it." He groans, rubbing his eyes. "We could all use coffee, I think."

\--

The rest of the morning goes by fast, with the Tyrell clan plus Sansa finally waking up thanks to coffee and breakfast. After they disperse to clean up/get dressed they find themselves in the gardens with Olenna, the perfect way to spend a beautiful Sunday. Margaery and Olenna sit at the small table under the gazebo, while Willas sits on the bench with his arm around Sansa. Loras and Renly are horsing around in the grass, giving the four under the gazebo quite a show.

"This weather could not have been better." Margaery smiles and picks up a small pecan pastry, sighing softly. The table had a tray covered with mini desserts on one side and cheese and crackers on the other. Olenna and her granddaughter both held teacups in front of them.

Sansa and Willas were quite content just sitting and reading separate books on the bench. His fingertips gently trail along the bare skin of her arm, and he occasionally looks away from his reading to kiss the top of her head. He didn't need to see her face to know she would smile and shift back into him slightly.

"You two are so sweet it's bordering on giving me diabetes." Olenna glances over with a playful smile, something she rarely showed to anyone who wasn't her grandchildren. "But I'm glad Willas finally grew a pair and asked you out, Sansa. He couldn't have picked someone better. Trust me, he's dated some airheads."

"Gran!" Margaery gives her a look, although she's unable to hide her amusement. "Leave him be. I've teased him enough for a century, although I doubt that would stop me from teasing him more in the future."

"I'm right here, you know." Willas chuckles and shakes his head, wrapping his arm around Sansa and finding himself grinning when she rests her hands on his forearm before kissing the exposed skin. "And I had to wait for the right moment. I think I did alright."

Sansa tips her head back to look at him, beaming brightly in a way that makes his heart ache with utter adoration. "You did just fine. Well, minus the dinner. That didn't end well."

Margaery snorts, resulting in a light smack from Olenna. Chuckling, Willas leans down and kisses Sansa’s forehead. "I think our first kiss was much more romantic than a drunk kiss during a botched business dinner, don't you?"

“It was. I can honestly say it’s the best first kiss I’ve ever had.”

A soft smile appears on Willas’s face. “I can easily say the same.”

_I hope it’s the last first kiss I ever have, because I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else again._

\--

The rest of the evening is rather uneventful, with everyone separating to do their own thing after dinner. Loras watched with wide eyes as Margaery and Garlan went head to head in Mario Kart, Olenna retreated to her room, and Sansa and Willas found themselves back in the library. They had tried to get some reading done in separate chairs, but thanks to a very persuasive Sansa they were soon on the couch, her head in his lap as he does a crossword puzzle. A glance down showed Willas that she was watching him, and in an unusual turn of events he finds his cheeks burning.

“May I ask what you’re staring at, my dear?”

“You.” Blunt and to the point. “I’ve been looking at you from afar for so long I just… am enjoying the view from up close.”

Willas smiles at that, setting the paper aside and leaning down so he can rest his forehead against hers, his hand coming up to cup her face. “You can get as close as you’d like at any time, darling. And I admit, it’s quite nice to be able to admire you from up close as well.”

A small giggle escapes from Sansa’s lips as Willas’s thumb gently grazes over her jawline, her cheek, and lastly her mouth, gently touching each lip before covering them with his own. They stay like this for a good few minutes, her hand in his hair while his rests on her stomach. He wants to touch more of her, to explore her, but he knows it’s far too early for that.

For now, he’ll take every last kiss he can get.


End file.
